


What Bull Did With The Cocoa

by ThisShitIsWeird (Obsidian_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'M NOT DEAD, Look it's been forever and I needed to shake off the rust, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/ThisShitIsWeird
Summary: Iron Bull: Hey Varric, you get that thing I asked about?    Varric: It should be there next time we head back to base. Not easy to find, by the way.    Iron Bull: (grunts) How do you guys live without this stuff?    Varric: I don’t see what the deal is, honestly, but different tastes.    Iron Bull: Ah, now I just need some hot milk and some of those Orlesian guimauves to put in it.    Varric: Hey, what you do with this cocoa is up to you. I don’t need to hear about it.





	

Herrah had come to expect just about anything inside her quarters--neither The Iron Bull nor, if she was completely honest Sera, respected the locked door.

At least she'd actually given Bull a key. Sera was just...Sera.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, taking in the scene. A small table had been purloined from somewhere it would upset someone, surely, and settled in front of the fireplace. Two chairs flanked it, and Bull lounged casually in one.

"What's all this about?"

"Figured you'd had a rough day. I don't like seeing you limping when I'm not the cause."

Herah snorted and took the other chair--gingerly. He must have spotted her coming back from the Storm Coast."You want to know the worst part? The limp isn't even from anything fun, like fighting. I slipped on a rock and went ass over horns down a hill."

"Good job, kadan." Bull pulled a teapot away from the fire, and poured the contents into a mug. "Here, this will make you feel better. I've been keeping it warm for you." He slid it over.

"That's not tea." Herah picked it up and inhaled deeply. "This is...chocolate?"

"Cocoa. I had Varric hunt it down for me." Little white things bobbed in the frothy drink. Bull supplied the answer before she could do more than eye them with slight suspicion. "Orlesian guimauves."

"Right," she said, sounding dubious. But then she took sip and slid down further into her chair with a groan. "Bull."

"Amazing, right?"

"I'm going to beggar the Inquisition buying more of this. And by more I mean all of it."

He laughed as he poured some for himself. "I thought you'd like it."

It was the only mug he got--she drank the rest greedily. It meant she was too full to eat dinner properly, but Herah waved that off.

"I'm an adult. I can have cocoa for dinner if I want."

"If you say so, kadan." He scooped her up out the chair over her spluttering protests. "In that case, I have a good adult dessert in mind for you, too."

It definitely made a poor day better.


End file.
